


Hinobi Store Speedrun Any% Glitchless Run

by OohTheEdge



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Groping, Nude Photos, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: An empty store with no customer traffic leaves Miko bored out if her mind at work. That is, until she realizes that she and Five were alone. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Five gets a message that changes the course of the rest of their shift.
Relationships: Miko Kubota/Hector Nieves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Hinobi Store Speedrun Any% Glitchless Run

Empty. Empty, empty, empty.  
Like the parking lot of the Hinobi Store.  
Like the interior of the store itself. To say that it was a slow day was a gross understatement.

  
Miko's cheek squished against her arm as her head rested on the main counter. She gazed listlessly out the windows of the store, hoping for some customer to walk in any moment. But there wasn't. Hasn't been for three hours since she and Five opened the store.

  
"Oh my gosh, it's so dead here!" Miko groaned, her mind slowly melted by the boredom. 

  
The sound of colliding cardboard grabbed her attention. Her eyes were drawn to Five stocking the shelves. 

  
It was then that Miko realized she and Five were among the few that were on shift that day and the only ones at the store, save for Phil. Everyone else were either on their off days or out on patrol. 

  
Her lips curved in a salacious smile as she vaulted over the counter and sauntered over to her busy best friend.

  
"Heeyyyy, Fiiive." Miko called out as she wrapped her arms around his torso, her cheek affectionately rubbing along the back of his shirt.

  
"Miko, I can already tell by the sound of your voice, I'm not gonna like what you're gonna propose."

  
"Propose? What, me? Pffft." Miko scoffed as she waved a dismissive hand. "I just wanted to see what my bestie's up to, that's all!"

  
"You can see me stocking shelves from the counter, y'know."

  
"Yeah, but I just wanted to be a little... Closer." Miko emphasized that last word with her hand slowly rubbing Five's chest.

  
"Miko, we're still on company property." His eyes went wide and voice turned frantic. "There's a policy about PDA, y'know. Which Phil likes to remind us pretty much every week since we started dating."

  
"Oh c'mon, I'm not doing anything baaad." The girl's eyes shimmered. "Unless you want me to."

  
"Mikooo," Fives groaned. "seriously, cut it out."

  
"Whaaaat? Nobody's here, Fives. Nobody would know." Miko's hot breath tapped his ear, bringing him to a shiver. 

  
"A cus-customer could come here any minute! Ph- Phil might come back soon!"

  
"Well, we can just go somewhere in the back of the store and put a 'back in 10 minutes sign'. Easy."

  
"Miko, you know it won't be 10 minutes."

  
"Ok, then let's actually make it 10 minutes."

  
"Miko. No." Fives spoke more sternly. "Not here. We can go somewhere after work, okay?"

  
"Aww, but I got a thing to do with my sisters that Mom is forcing me into!"

  
"Well, I dunno what else to tell you then." Fives stacked the last of the stock and parted himself from Miko. She pouted as she watched him grab a broom and start sweeping the area around the counter. 

  
It was then that Miko's expression shifted dramatically from an annoyed scowl to a sly smirk. 

  
"Ok." She shrugs. "I guess, I'll leave ya to it, buddy. I'm goin' to the bathroom."

  
"Don't be too long."

  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Miko says dismissive as she walked towards the back of the store.  
Fives, continued to clean the area. Not much happened from there. After Five did some sweeping, he wiped down the counters, then the game kiosks, restocked more shelves and that was it. Not a soul walked through those doors nor even rolled into the parking lot. It was weird. There would've at least been a handful of people by now who would've come by and bought something but there wasn't anyone. 

  
The vibration of his phone, knocked Five back to his senses. He pulled his phone out to discover that a message was sent to him.

  
"Miko?" His eyebrows raised curiously as her name popped up. Even more interesting was that she had sent a picture message. 

  
Five assumed it could be one of two things. Either it was a video game screenshot or something not safe for work. And Miko likely wasn't on her PC or console at the moment.  
Not wanting to take the gamble while on the clock, Five opted to slip his phone back into his pocket. 

  
His phone vibrated again, this time more prolonged, which signified multiple messages being sent at once.

  
"Darn it Miko, what is it?" He huffed in annoyance as his phone once again emerged from his pocket.

  
The girl had sent five more photo messages and... an audio message?

  
Five gulped. Miko's insistence on contacting him via SMS unnerved him to no end.   
He took one long look outside, making absolutely sure a customer wasn't on the way before unlocking his phone.

  
Following a shocked yelp the moment he opened his new messages, Five's phone jumped from his hand. The device kept bouncing off his hand with every failed attempt to grab it until he finally caught it between his severely sweaty palms.   
Five's wary gaze darted in every direction, before he sank below the counter.  
The young man struggled to control his breathing as he stared deeply at the naughty selfies Miko had sent. 

  
One of her lifting her shirt and baring her breasts in front of the bathroom mirror, the top half of her head cut from frame, leaving only her smile. Accompanying the photo is text that reads "Heyyyy."

  
Another similar one where she twists a nipple whole she winks at the camera, with another caption that reads "Like wat u see?"

  
The next one has her back turned, her pants dropping to her thighs while she showed off the well endowed booty Five enjoyed so much. She wore a pair of pink and white striped panties that rode up her asscrack like a semi-thong, baring a hefty portion of her smooth, smackable cheeks. She brings a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. The text reads "shhhh".

  
Five's mouth dried, instinct driving him to lick his lips. 

  
He swiped to the next picture and he quietly gasped. 

  
Miko has her pants completely removed, speading her legs and revealing a large splotch of moisture on her cloth covered crotch. The text reads "sploosh".

  
Another swipe and the next picture has Miko with her panties dropped to her bare knees. Her legs are spread, but her crotch is concealed behind her hand. The accompanying text says "access denied".

  
The last picture didn't have any part of Miko's partly naked, voluptuous form, but rather her hand. Her index finger and thumb were tethered by a clear, viscous residue which Five knew all too well. The accompanying text reads "waiting 4 U". 

  
Five's body betrayed his better judgement. Miko was always good at this kind of thing and she never failed to get the desired results.

  
Before he got to the audio message, Five brought the volume of his phone's speakers to its absolute minimum before bringing it to his ear. 

  
His heart skipped a beat upon the first second of the audio message. All he could hear was Miko's ragged, squeaky breaths. Faintly, he could hear wet squishing sounds, leaving his imagination running wild. 

  
"Hectorrr..." Miko softly moaned his name between gasps. Her mouth was so close to the mic, he swore her breath caressed his ear. His skin tingled and his nerves shuddered at the ghostly sensation.

"Pleeaase. I want you...now..."

  
The message ended and Five was left with ragged breathing and much tighter pants.   
"Oh nerds! Why'd she gotta do this now?" Five groaned to no one, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He held his device to his forehead, as his mind fought valiantly to ignore his raging hard-on. 

But no matter how many flaming hoops his thoughts had to jump through, Miko's naked body was always around the corner, teasing him. Never letting him escape his own desires that persistently breathed down his neck. 

  
And how could he? Five had come to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with Miko as often as they played video games, worked the store, and fought glitches. He knew her body well, intimately so, knowing all of her weak spots like a tough boss he had studied feverishly to beat.

Tried as he did to turn her down while he was in the middle of something, whether it be video games or work, but the act of nutting in or on her had become far too addicting to pass up. Every time she asked, he came running to her, tent pitched and heart racing, like a junkie to a dealer, needing their fix.

  
As Five reluctantly, yet hastily made his way to Miko, he cursed himself and his insatiable teenage tendencies. But he knew he couldn't be blamed. His girlfriend was a cutie on the streets and a freak in the sheets. Any guy can only resist her advances for so long before their libido came knocking.

  
Five found himself standing directly in front of the bathroom. It was then that he became acutely aware of how sweaty and shaky his hands were. 

  
He gave the door a few weak knocks. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing.   
"Pssst!" Hissed Miko, who peaked her head from the other door next to the one Five mistakenly knocked on. 

  
Nervously laughing off his error, the boy quickly slipped into the other bathroom, thanking his lucky stars the hallway had been empty.

  
"Whew," Five wiped his brow in relief as he leaned against the locked door. He faced Miko, who had already undid her hair bun and let her flowing, purple locks fall behind her.  
"Thought you woulda chickened out on me. I take it you saw and..." Miko stopped to giggle. "...heard my messages?"

  
"Yyyeaaah..." Five coyly averted his gaze.

  
"See? I knew you couldn't resist my- uh. Whaddya call it, again?"

  
Rather than answer right away, Five got right into Miko's face, reminding her just how much taller he was. There it was. That near instantaneous switch from awkward teenage boy, to the brave, confident stud that grew to show her wonders in the bedroom for as long as they were "active."

  
She felt several times smaller now that she was shrouded beneath his shadow. Her sight was held hostage by the stern gaze he gave her.

  
" _Culote_." The word was like burning honey off his lips, so sweet, yet so hot in her ears.  
Miko yelped and hopped in place when she felt a hand smack hard against her ass. She felt that same hand dig its fingers through her work pants. 

  
The feeling of being roughly groped nearly distracted her from the contrasting feeling of a loving pair of lips sweetly caressing hers. The teen girl hummed while she melted into the moment of getting taken at both ends. The dichotomy of being handled both tenderly and roughly left her heart hammering in her chest and left her loins flooding her panties.

  
Her back hit the solid, tiled wall. As much as it disappointed them both, their lips parted. Foreheads resting against one another, the teens breathed in each other's air, savoring their much needed proximity.

  
"Ten minutes." Five simply said as he set an alarm on his phone."Ten minutes is all I have to play with you."

  
"Awesome Sex Done Quick, huh?" Miko's fingers glided along Five's cheek, making his skin tingle. Her other hand rubbed him through his pants, feeling the throbbing hardness that longed to be free of its denim confines. "You sure you can beat this run?"

  
"I think I know a couple exploits or two to get me through in time." Five's hands jumped straight to the zipper on Miko's pants, her trousers immediately dropping to her ankles.   
Miko did the same, pulling both Five's pants and his underwear down. The moment her gaze dropped, her eyebrows raised and her smile deepened. She marveled at the tantalizing girth and length of the erect rod she's taken multiple times in six different places. 

  
She gripped him by the base, driving a choked groan out of him. When she began stroking him, the boy hissed and flinched beneath her gentle, yet needy touch. 

  
"Clock's ticking." Miko bared her teeth in the widest grin she could make. "Hurry up and bang my brains out, Papi."

  
Something in Hector snapped. With a sudden speed and precision that Miko has only seen out in the field and the arcade, Hector spun her towards the wall. With one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, she was bent over. 

  
"Ooh, fiesty!" Miko looked over her shoulder to see an expression scrunched in concentration. She felt his eyes roaming over her plump behind, as if going through in his head every way to pound her into a stupor.  
Before she knew it, her panties slipped right off and down her legs, stopping just short of her ankle. 

  
Five felt himself twitch down there as Miko's pretty pink private parts laid themselves bare to him. He licked his lips as if he were gazing at a fine meal. 

  
Five didn't think twice about burying his face in his partner's nether regions. His tongue climbed up and down her sodden slit, eliciting soft squeaks and a shudder throughout her body.

  
The more his tongue moved, the wider her folds spread and the more juices began coating his mouth. The young girl felt her hands slipping off the surface of the wall, struggling to keep steady amidst an overwhelming assault on her rear. 

  
"Ah- Aaanh!" Miko cried out, unable to suppress her volume any longer. "Right there.. don't stop!"

  
She felt a finger join the tongue in excavating her moist cavern. Then another. Her legs shook so violently, it took all her might not to fall to the floor.

  
Miko mewled desperately when she felt Five part from her pussy. If she wasn't bent over , she'd have driven face back into her crotch, because the empty space he left behind begged to be filled.

  
She felt her lover's hands grip her shoulders, his fingers digging deep to rub away the tension in her muscles. 

  
And then she felt something hard and heavy plop on her rear. She shivered once more in anticipation, recognizing exactly what it was by its size and shape. 

  
"Wh-what're ya gonna do to me?" Miko, as energetic and assertive as she was, let herself fall under Five's mercy. Normally, she liked taking the lead, but loved it even more when he was spontaneous and dominating in the bedroom. 

  
Fives simply smiled, before leaning forward and caressing his lover's ear with his soft, scorching breath.  
" _Te voy a hacer cosas que nunca imaginastes_..."

  
"Ah!" Miko yelped when her ass was struck once more, followed by a lingering sting and a red mark that vanished as quickly as it showed up. 

  
She found herself even wetter than before, the ensuing pain and much greater pleasure filling her whole body. 

  
And then she felt it. A bulbous head dipping slightly into her hot, flooding entrance and a pair of hands holding on each of her butt cheeks. She bit her lower lip, bracing herself for the inevitable impact.

  
Surprisingly, Five inched his way in slowly, taking his time in letting her folds engulf him. 

  
"Sssst, ooohhh." Miko hissed as her boyfriend completely bottomed out inside her. She instinctively coiled around the base of his cock, while his tip kissed the entrance of her womb. 

  
Then Five slowly drew back. As Miko felt his length slowly drag along her moist, tight walls, a tremor coursed through her skin and nerves. 

  
He nearly pulled all the way out, save for the head. He looked down upon his meat, so deeply drenched in his girlfriend's juices that several drops rained down upon the floor.  
"Hmm." Five simply remarked, leaving Miko in a state of curiosity that rivaled her arousal.  
When he pushed right back in, Miko was relieved to feel herself clenching something again.

  
She usually loved to take it slow, but couldn't help but be perplexed as to why he took this approach despite the time limit he set for himself earlier.

  
"Yo-you're- mmf, ooh!" Miko struggled to get a word out. To speak, to futilely suppress her moans, and to keep herself standing was the ultimate test of multitasking. "I... anh! Tho-thought you- hah! In a hurry."

  
"Hah. Good. Point." Five huffed and puffed with each push and pull. "However."

  
Suddenly, Miko found her back folding backwards farther than she ever had in her life. Five held her chin in her hand, his lips just a hair's length from her ear once again.

  
" _Con este culote que tienes no vamos a para por horas_." Hearing that practically turned Miko into putty in her Latin lover's hands. Granted, she barely understood anything he said in Spanish, and he never told her what he meant. But for her, it was better that way. The mysterious and exotic aspect was enough to keep her juices flowing. Literally.

  
Five immediately attacked her lips with his own again. He was rough, animalistic even in how he approached her. His tongue barged into her mouth with covetous intent. Miko let herself submit to him, wanting nothing more than to be toyed with however he pleased, as long as it fulfilled his desires as well as hers.

  
There was something about the way Five thrusted that felt different. He didn't give as much speed or vigor as he usually did. He lingered a lot longer than usual when he hilted himself completely and pulled out much more slowly. There was a different vibe to it. Perhaps even a different purpose. Surely this wasn't the technique of someone wanting to get off as quickly as possible.

  
After a few strokes, Five completely pulled out, eliciting a mournful whine. That void between her legs returned, lacking a cock to rest within her fleshy sheathe. 

  
"Spread your cheeks for me, _mi amor._ " Five humbly requested, not stern or commanding, but normally, as if asking someone to pass the salt. 

  
Miko did as she was told, her hands parting her ample rear. Then it dawned on her. The way Five moved earlier wasn't him simply fucking her. Considering how wet she usually got during these little trysts they had, she figured out how Five was going to approach this. 

  
And that intention was illuminated when she felt his prick resting on her anus.  
"You ready, Miko?" Five asked, wearing a lustful, sinister smile himself. " _Te voy a dar bien duro_."

  
The girl couldn't help but gulp. She and Five had only done anal perhaps once or twice. Not as good as taking it vaginally, but they both saw the appeal. The first time was pretty awkward and clumsy. Second time, not as much, though her puckered hole could take it more smoothly, it had yet to fully adjust to repeated use.

  
Third time is a mystery, but for Five's sake, she was willing to give it another go.

  
"I'm ready." She answered, brimming with confidence. "Bring it on!"

  
Though there was some resistance and a slight sting on Miko's side, Five's dick managed to disappear into her asshole without much fuss. The girl gasped as if for air as she felt herself taking him all the way to the hilt. She was tight. Exquisitely so. 

  
"It's... It's in.. " Miko spoke through clenched teeth. 

  
"Yeah... It is, alright."

  
Both of their attention was grabbed by the loud buzz in Five's pocket. His ten minutes seemed to be up, judging by his alarm going off.

  
"Aww." Five lamented, regretting not having either of them finish. And just as quickly as it came, the suave, smooth stud vanished and normal Five returned, his mind back to their job. "And we were just getting started, too. Guess we're done for the day." 

  
Five was on the verge of pulling out before Miko grabbed him by his hips and pulled him back in, as deep as she could make him.  
"Miko, what are yo-anh!" 

  
The sound of his hips colliding against her ass rung out in the bathroom. Despite the time running out, the girl returned her partner's hands to their rightful place on her wide hips.

  
"Oh no, you don't." Miko flashed a furious look that kept Five's wide eyes hostage. "We're done when I say we're done. And we're not done until you fill me to bursting with your _crema_ right here, right now. Got it?"

  
The trapped boy couldn't help but nod at her demands and flinch at the way her anus squeezed harder on his shaft. 

  
"Good. Now fuck me to the point where I gotta crawl back to work."

  
Driven to no other choice by his lover and his own body, Five continued to thrust. The sensation of her incredible tightness filled him with a pleasure like no other. 

  
It was then that he thanked his lucky stars that his girlfriend was an ass man's dream come true. Just the way that her smooth skin rippled like a placid lake with each clap of her ass was a sight to behind. The rhythmic applause of their consistent collision was music to even the most fickle of ears. Her hips played the part of handles well, and her flesh yielded to embracing hands like dough. Five wasn't sure how she had come to possess such luscious assets, as she was definitely more bottom heavy than her older sister or even her mother, but whoever it was that passed down these voluptuous genes, he owed them big time.

  
"Oh gosh, Papi! Harder! Harder!" She begged, no longer caring about now loud she was being, mind too clouded by her carnal desires.

  
To speed things along, Five snaked a hand around her hips, his fingers groping for her nether regions. 

  
Miko's gasp broke her sequence of moans when she felt her lover's finger press against her burgeoning love button. The dual sensations proved too much for her, her cries of pure ecstacy no longer in check.   
Noticing how hard she fought to still her near collapsing legs, Five brought himself to sit on the toilet while his partner was in his lap. He continued to thrust up into her, their new position allowing him to impale her even deeper. 

  
"Ahh! Ahhh! Hectoorrrr!" Five's real name slipped from her loose lips in the moment. His fingers flicked her solid clit in every direction like a thumbstick in a quick time event, while the other hand traveled from her hip to her breast, twisting and tweaking a nipple. 

  
Five felt her fleshy canal squeeze him with its entire strength. That rising pressure in his balls started creeping up on him, like a dam ready to burst. He was gonna do it. He was gonna fill her with everything he had. He couldn't fight it any longer. 

  
"Hector... I'm gonna cuh- I'm gonna...!   
"Yeah... Right there with you.." He quickly responded as if reading her scrambled thoughts.  
I'mgonnacumi'mgonnacumI'mgonna...hnnnffff!"

  
Miko convulsed profusely, a long extended squeak leaking between her bitten lip. Desperate for something to squeeze onto, her nails dug into Five's bare legs. 

  
With one final thrust, the Latino boy followed soon after, his seed spurting forth in long, bountiful shots, flowing directly into her anal cavity like it was a womb. 

  
They both fell limp, their ragged breaths coming out in tired wheezes.   
Miko looked up at her partner, a weak smile stretched across her lips. Five couldn't help but reciprocate. 

  
"Well. So much for... The Speedrun." Miko giggled. The gentle sway of her hips reminded them both of their attachment. Five had already softened inside of her and felt himself drowned in his own batter. 

  
Regaining her strength, Miko wobbled to her feet, flinching when she felt her lover's cock, now flaccid, drag along her insides. The moment it pulled out, gobs of his cum poured out of her gaping hole. She dipped a finger in before bringing it to her tongue as she gazed into Five's eyes. 

  
He had to admit, that made him twitch, but he couldn't muster up enough vigor for another round. He hastily pulled his pants up and walked to the door. He had already overstayed his welcome and the two had to get back to work. 

  
"That was amazing, Papi." Miko remarked as she rose on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. 

  
"I'm glad you're happy and all," He pulled the door wide open, taking one step into the hallway. "But we really gotta get back to wo-oof!"

  
Five ran into the heavy set frame of Phil, who stood stoically in front of the bathroom with his arms crossed. He peered down at his two employees, looking far from pleased. 

  
"He-hey, Phil!" Five waved nervously at his manager. Sweat flooded his entire face as guilt filled his entire being. "Didn't see ya there. What's happening?"

  
"You mind telling me why there was a queue at the counter and no one behind it?" The man asked, his finger impatiently tapping his crossed arm.

  
"Uhhh, sorry I-we just had an, uh. Emergency?" Five shrugged, not even convincing himself. 

  
Phil sighed as his forehead fell into his hand. "Yeah, I guess it was an emergency if Miko there has been screaming her head out about... Coming? Coming where, young lady?"

  
"I. Uhh..." The girl didn't know what else to say, but her red face said it all. 

  
"Do we really need to have this talk again, you two?"

  
"Uhh. Noooo?" The two teens said in unison. It was then that Five noticed a janitor's cart standing right behind his boss and two of every cleaning tool and product. 

  
"Good. Because instead, you two are gonna clean every inch of this back area, including the bathrooms. Nobody goes home until there's nothing left in there I can see with a blacklight."

  
A mop was shoved into their hands and Phil made his way to the front of the store.   
The two exchanged glances before they shifted to the janitor's cart, then their mops, them back to each other. 

  
"Ya think Phil will go home before we do?"  
Five shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

  
There's that wily smile again. Miko shifted closer to her partner, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting a head on his arm. 

  
"Oh. No reason... Papi."

  
"HEY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU HORNDOGS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised there isn't any more smut of Glitch Techs. There should be. 
> 
> Special thanks to Aegis for the Spanish phrases.


End file.
